Otherwordly
by gamerright11
Summary: In a world a few dimensions over, exists an Earth where supernatural creatures live. They all try to get along, well as much as they can, and the world is relatively peaceful. Until a new race is found.(Chapters up for change.)
1. A Job to do

**Based off of the Halloween comic and the heta game licantropo.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own hetalia or the original costumes for the characters.**

 **Warning: I don't curse so ill use substitutes.I also have never written a hetalia fic so please correct me if a character is OOC.**

* * *

It was a windy afternoon off the coast of a suburban town. A figure stood, leaning on a tree. He wore a red shirt and dark pants and had a wayward curl. He stood there scowling into the distance and mumbled to himself.

"Stupid potato... He needs to hurry up and get here!" the man kicked a tree branch.

"No need to be moody lovi, kesesese!" another voice replied from behind the figure.

He had white hair and red eyes. He was wearing a black coat with with jeans. He also had a tail.

"You're finally here!" Lovino said and stood up glared at the newcomer."Don't call me that!"

"But its fun" Gilbert replied laughing a little at the others face.

"Come on, albino _demone_ " Lovino replied ignoring what he said."We have a job to do."

The duo walked towards the town in relative silence. Until the albino decides to pop a question.

"So what are we doing here?"

The shorter of the two whipped around to stare at the other.

"You came all this way... and dont even know why."

"Pretty much."

"Stupid!" lovino looked up at Gilbert."What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Theres nothing wrong with the awesome me!" Gilbert boasted.

Lovino sighed. "Didnt some one explain the situation to you?"

"Probably..."'

"Did you listen?"

"No"

"Then your an idiot!"Lovino stomped ahead of him. Gilbert easily caught up to him.

"So..."

"So... what?"

"What are we doing here?"

Lovino sighed again. "Ill explain once we get inside the town, idiot."

After the two had checked in with security they began walking down a random road.

It was full of all kinds of monsters: fairy's, golems, zombies etc.

"We are going to see a serial killer that lives in this town" Lovino started. He saw a few creatures move away from them.

"A serial killer?" Gilbert asked."So he's human."

Lovino gave him a look that said be quiet and listen.

"There have been a few killings of some small monsters on the other side of this town. They were found chopped across there stomachs and chests."

"So... we have to find out who did it?" Gilbert smiled."That'll be a piece of cake."

"Well you were called here for backup so..."

"What!" Gilbert exclaimed causing more people to move away from him."thats so unawesome!"

"Quit whinning! Its not like I wanted to be here with you any ways!"

"Aww you're just being tsundere~"

"What the heck is that?"

"Ask kiku. Keseseses!"

They continued on walking. Past house after house until they got to the middle of the town where there were no people around and no signs of anyone living there for a while.

"Why is the _middle_ of the city deserted."

"Because the serial killer lives here." Lovino retorted in a voice that said, 'shut up and think for once!'

They walked another group of houses until they reached a blue and white house with a no trespassers sign stuck in the ground. There were little flakes of red stuff on it.

"Is that blood?" Gilbert asked a little curious about this serial killer.

"Seems so" lovino responded, creeped out by the blood.

They walked up the path towards the house.

"Knock on the door stupid albino!"

"Me! Why cant you!?"

"What are you scared?"

"Of course not!Im too awesome to be scared!"

"Then knock!"

Gilbert grumbled under his breath and knocked. A few seconds later, Gilbert knocked again.

"Wha-" just before Lovino could finish a loud _bru-bru-brum_ could be heard inside of the house. The door swung open and something red and sticky got splattered on Lovino.

"Oh crap!" Gilbert jumped back.

A person, supposedly a man, stood there white button up, brown pants, an orange and green trench coat and a white mask with eye holes. All of that was fine to Gilbert and Lovino, who wiped some of the stuff off of his face, except for the fact that the man was holding a blond headed boy in one hand and a chainsaw, dripping red in another.

* * *

 **Welp thats it.**

 **This is just a test so review if you like it.**

 **Sorry if it seems unbalanced. My original writing was lost so i had to rewrite it all.**

 **Demone=demon(italian)**


	2. A Woods to explore

**Based off of the Halloween comic and the heta game licantropo.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own hetalia or the original costumes for the characters.**

 **Warning: I don't curse so ill use substitutes.I also have never written a hetalia fic so please correct me if a character is OOC.**

* * *

When Lovino had wiped the red stuff off of his face, his first thoughts were _Dang it._ He looked down on what was on his hands. It was red and sticky.

'Is this... blood?' he thought eyes widening slightly in panic.

 _Brummm._

Lovino looked up and saw a guy in a colored trench coat, button up shirt, and a weird mask. He began to wonder what kind up dress up this human was doing until he noticed, first the strange boy in the guys arm and secondly the chainsaw.

The boy stirred awake after being seemingly unconscious. He blinked a few times before he realized what was happening.

"Oh, hi" the blond boy said standing up.

"What?" Gilbert asked confused."Whats going on?"

He looked at them closely.

"Who are you?"

"What the heck! I come here looking for someone to talk to _civilly_ and all I come up with is two idiots playing with a chainsaw!" While Gilbert was asking questions, Lovino managed to find out that the stick substance was not blood, but some of the inside of a watermelon.

"Who are you?" the guy with the chainsaw asked. He let the arm with the chainsaw go down, but held onto it with a defensive grip."what are you doing here?"

"We are here looking for a serial killer right Lovi?" Gilbert asked questioningly, purposefully ignoring the first question.

"Yeah..." Lovino looked at the pair in the door then snapped his head towards Gilbert and hissed,"dont call me that."

"Serial killer?" the boy asked trying and failing to act nonchalant.

"What do you want with him" the other guy asked.

Lovino stood there and gritted his teeth. He didn't want to waste his time if they weren't going to get the information they needed.

"Look" he said growing increasingly agitated by the moment."We came here for you." Lovino pointed at the guy with the chainsaw."You are obviously the serial killer because this guy" Lovino turned back to the boy who seemingly went transparent in the past few seconds."is a ghost." He turned back to the other guy."We came here because of the recent killings of the monsters that wandered outside of town."

All four of the men were silent. The only sound was the buzzing of something inside the house. Then the boy spoke.

"How do we know you aren't shapeshifters?"

Lovino sighed in agitation.

"Because" he stressed the word through gritted teeth. He walked a little closer to his companion and pointed at him."as you can see this guy is a demon."The boy nodded his head."and the only thing that shapeshifters cant copy is a demons red eyes." Lovino gestured to Gilberts eyes.

"Well that's good enough for me" the man with the chainsaw lifted his mask off his face to rest on the top off his head. The man had blue eyes and a large smile."Come on in!"

* * *

After Lovino and Gilbert were ushered into the house by the man, the two strangers introduced themselves.

"The name is Alfred F. Jones" the guy with the chainsaw said then pointed to the boy beside him."and this is my brother Matthew."

All four of them were sitting in a living room with white walls, dark carpet, and black leather couches. The brothers Matthew and Alfred were sitting in chairs opposite one another with Alfred in a recliner and Matthew in a love seat. Lovino and Gilbert sat between them on a sofa with Gilbert at one end and Lovino at the other.

"My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt" Gilbert started his tail swishing.

Lovinos eye twitched as it almost hit him in the eye.

"But you can call me Lord Awesome " Gilbert finished not noticing the irritated look on the others face.

"Dang it, stupid albino" Lovino shouted swatting at the demons tail.

"Aww come on lovi~"Gilbert whinned turning to the brunnet."I told you im naturally pale and you know what I am. So you know im not an albino..."

"I don't care! Just move your stupid tail."

"Its not stupid."

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"Yes it is!"

"No its not!"

"Yes it-" before Gilbert could finish Al cut in.

"Um so if he's a demon what are you? Who are you?"

Lovino looked at the blond, irritated that he was interrupted in his match.

"Lovino Vargas" Lovino replied. The blond kept staring at him expectantly and sighed."Im a reaper. A shinigami."

* * *

"Ve~ Ludwig, Ludwig!" a voice called.

"Yes, Feliciano" Ludwig pushed aside a way word branch.

"Lets go into these woods" Feli replied dragging Ludwig."I heard something interesting was happening here!"

"I see" Ludwig sighed and let Feli drag him.

"Did you tell Kiku?" Feli asked.

"He should be on his way."

"Ok!"

The two continued walking deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Wait" Ludwig held out a hand in front of Feli." I smell something... weird."

"Ve~ what is it?" Feli asked. He sniffed the air."It smells like..."

"Blood" Ludwig finishes.

"Do you think someone is hunting out here?"Feli asked his ears pushed down on his head.

"I don't know"Ludwig replies. He begins walking in the direction of the smell."Wait here until I get back."

"Wait" Feli cries and runs to catch up with his companion."Don't leave me here alone! Something might get me."

Ludwig sighs and replies,"Alright but keep close to me ok?"

Feli nods.

"Ok!"

The pair continued walking toward the smell. When they got close enough they heard the sound of shuffling.

"What" Ludwig shushed Feli before he could finish his question.

Ludwig peeked from behind the tree they were hiding behind. He saw a Yale and a Howler fighting with the Howler seeming to have the upper hand.

'What is going on here?' Ludwig thought while watching the spectacle.

"Ve Ludwig look" Feli whispered while pointing at something.

Ludwig looked at where Feli was pointing and saw a dark form hunched figure was covered in a dark cloak. The figure stood there watch the fight. His red eyes looking back and forth at the fighting creatures.

"Is he a demon?" Feli asked, his tail stopped swishing back and forth.

"Maybe" Ludwig responded studying the creature.

Its red eyes stared at the creatures for a little longer then turned to look at them.

"Eep!" Feli squeaked."He's looking at us."

The creature looked up to reveal dirtied skin, sharp black teeth, red stains linings its 'mouth'.

"Wah!"Feli turned around and ran with his tail tucked between his legs.

"Wait! Feliciano!" Ludwig started to run after his companion, but something came and grabbed his tail. He ended up falling face-forward right onto a tree stump.

"We can't have you running off now can we?" a scratchy voice said from behind him.

Ludwig barely heard him and it took awile for him to process it with his tail being pulled and him falling and having his air taken away. Once he could breathe he rolled off of the stump and pulled out a knife from his pocket.

"You wanna fight do you" the figure in the cloak asked."Well ill give you one and me pet will go after that friend of yours afterwards."

Ludwig knew that this creature was dangerous. He just hoped that Feli would escape and warn Kiku before it was too late.

* * *

 **Sorry if some words are missing. I save the document but some of the words seem to disappear.**

 **Read and Review!**


	3. A Meeting Gone Wrong

In Ancient times, a demon and a shinigami together, no mater what, was an omen.

An omen of death.

Back then, lots of different demons and monsters were fighting over territory in an uninhabited region. Some of the demons were very skilled and when killed, found a way to come back from the 'World of the Dead' or what most people label as the 'Other Side of the Gate.' The gate that only special demons with authority could pass through and come back.

To make sure that those demons stayed where they were supposed to, some of the agents Demons realm asked the shinigami to help. At first they wouldn't because a shinigami only helps transport lives of humans and not demons. They eventually agreed but there was a problem.

The shinigami didn't have proper weapons to transport the souls of the demons. So with the help of some of the demons from the other side of the gate, the shinigami were able to develop different types of magic to help them. They then went around and rounded up most of those demons. Although there was a side affect of the shinigamis new weapons. Humans who were effected with the magic from the weapons were able to take on ghost like forms and roam the earth. The shinigami, with the help of some Exorsist, are working to this day to help the humans that turn into ghost, back to the other side of the gate.

So it was reasonable that after the words left Lovinos' mouth, Alfred jumped up and ran to stand in front of Matt, and posed as if he would jump at any second.

"You're not going to take him!"

Lovino was a little shocked at this and he could tell Matthew was too because he became a little transparent.

"Woah! Calm down." Gilbert said, which also surprised Lovino since he wasn't one to comfort people."We're not here to take your brother... yet."

Lovino smacked Gilbert across the back of his head.

"Ouch! dang it that hurt." Gilbert pouted.

"It was supposed to" Lovino replied. He then turned his attention back to the brothers."The idiot was right, we didn't come here for your brother as we've already told you. We came here looking for the killer of those monsters."

Alfred loosened up a bit but didn't completely relax.

"Besides" Gilbert responded nonchalantly."We probably wouldn't be able to take his soul away."

Lovino elbowed him in the side.

"What do you mean?"Matt asked. He looked concerned but also relieved.

Lovino sighed.

"Look. We didnt come here to talk about exorcism. We just came here to ask for for your help." Lovino looked up at Alfred who had a puzzled look on his face.

"Why do you need my help? I though you two just came here for directions." Alfred asked. He seems to have calmed down.

Lovino and Gilbert shared a glance.

"What do you mean..." Gilbert asked.

"You dont know..." Lovino started. He sat and stared at the brothers.

"Whats with the looks" a voice whispered.

Lovino looked over at Matthew who seemed to have become solid again.

"You two are strange" Gilbert said grinning. His tail began to sway."but thats alright as long as you join yours truly, you'll be apart of my awsome arm-"

Lovino elbowed Gilbert harder in his side.

"Ow! Quit doing that." Gilbert said rubbing at his sides.

"Quit saying whatever you want" Lovino shot back.

"Um guys" There was a faint bluish vortex that appeared in the corner of the room.

"But im trying to get them to join my awesome team-"

"That's not what we're here for! Stop trying to recruit people to join your stupid group."

"Its not stupid! Your just jealous because you're not apart of it."

"Why would I wanna be apart of a group with Vampire and a dog shapeshif-"

The blue vortex erupted in a shower of sparks. Lovino and Gilbert quit their match and turned to look at the disruption.

Through the shower came a child in blue pants and shirt with a white vest and a blue hat.

The kid seemed to not notice the others at first but then he looked up and jumped in surprise.

"Woah! I guess I ended up in the right place." the kid took out a few pictures and glanced back and forth between Alfred and Matthew and the picture. A few seconds later he stashed the pictures back in his pockets. He then looked back up at the occupants of the room.

"Hi there! My name is Peter. I've come to give you two." He looked at Matthew and Alfred."a letter from mister jerk face."

Peter then smiled wide.

"But did you see that spell I did. It was great wasn't it?"

Just as he said that, the sparks from the vortex made a flame that steadily got bigger and bigger.

* * *

 **...**

 **Pretty much rushed to finish this. Let me know of any errors.**

 **R &R.**


	4. A Werewolf and Friends

**Because I didnt mention it before, a Yale (as im using it in this story) is an animal that looks like a goat with horns that could move and two long canines (bottom).**

 **A Howler (in my story) is a dog like creature that is able to use its hair as quills.**

 **Hope that clears things up.**

 **Also I might end up changing the chapters, adding more description since I have this tendency to only write the basics. So please tell me if I should.**

* * *

Now even though he was told that he's an airhead and can't seem to sense the mood, Feliciano knew that if he didn't hurry, Ludwig was going to be in big trouble.

Ever since he was little, when he was... 'normal', people told him it was alright to be a little air headed at times, but he didn't believe that. Time and time again he would screw up and put his life in danger and make people worry.

'Its all my fault' Feliciano thought as he continued to run. Branches smacking him in the face as he tried the find his way out.'If I hadn't wanted to go into those woods this would never have happened.'

He always had to mess things up didn't he? That's why he and Lovino...

'No' Feliciano shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.'It wasn't my fault. Just a little... misunderstanding.'

Feliciano continued to run until he got to the outskirts of the woods. There was a clearing. He slowed down to a jog and began calling out for help.

"Help!" Feliciano called, as he began to cry. He really hoped someone would hear him."Any one! Help!"

There was no one in sight for miles.

'Please' Feliciano thought. The trees rustled and he was so tired.'any one.'

A dark shadow rushed at Feliciano from behind and tackled him.

He cried out as he landed hard on the ground. His back felt like it was on fire. The creature had dragged its quills across his back. Spots began to cloud his vision as Feliciano struggled to stay awake.

'Help' he thought desperately.

Two figures rushed at him and tackled the Howler to the ground. A struggle could be heard as the figures tried to hold onto the beast.

"Crap! His quills are sharp."

"Yeah I have to get a grip on him without pricking myself."

"Hold him tight Antonio. We don't want him getting lose." the next few words were mumbled."and messing up my _hair!_ "

"Francis! Just inject him already."

There were scuffing noises and faint howls from the creature.

A shadow crossed over Feliciano.

"Hey Feli are you alright?"

Feliciano could barely focus as the pain in his back intensified. He began to wonder if all of this was a dream and that he was actually still home taking a nap.

"Feli?"

"He's in trouble. There's a lot of blood."

"What do we do?"

"I will take him to get some help." One of the figures knelt down next to him."You go find Gil and tell him about that creature."

"Alright" There was a slight whirling sound and small feet began running in a different direction."Keep him safe."

"I will" the figure hovering over him said. The figure shifted."Feliciano?"

"Help" Feliciano whispered softly as his vision faded to black. He decided, dream or not his friend needed his help. "Help... Ludwig."

* * *

He already had enough on his plate, considering he was a very skilled Wizard, but the fact that he had to deal with a large scale fire in the middle of a mostly abandoned town was ridiculous.

There used to be creatures and the occasional human on the outskirts of town, but when the fire started most of them ran. This was going to be difficult to explain to the counsel. He did not want to explain why Peter had gotten in trouble _again_ for misusing magic.

"I told that boy _not_ to do sorcery and now look what he's done." Arthur muttered to himself as he caused another bout of rain."Causing a full scale fire in the middle of a city. What was that boy _thinking._ "

Arthur continued to walk through the city as the last rays of fire were doused by the rain he had created. He saw a flash of blue in the corner of his vision and turned to see Peter running across a street.

"Peter!" Arthur called as he sped up. Before the child could run off, Arthur grabbed him by his vest.

"Let me go!" Peter cried out as he struggled. He seems to be struggling a lot less than he used to.

'I told him he wasn't ready to do that spell' Arthur thought. He looked around at the buildings and sighed.

"I'll let you go as long as you don't run away" Arthur promised. He turned Peter around so they were standing face to face. Peter held his head down and muttered,

"I promise I wont run away."

"Good" Arthur released the boy."Now tell me why you did that Transportation Spell when I told you not to."

Peter puffed his cheeks.

"You told me to give them that letter as fast as I could."

Arthur was bewildered. He had been expecting the boy to tell him that he did it annoy him. Not that he had disobeyed him for a reason.

"A letter?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah! You told me to take a letter to Matthew and Alfred." Peter replied with confidence.

Now Arthur was really confused. A letter to Matthew and Alfred? He couldn't have asked that because he was busy all week. Even if he wanted to, he doesn't even know where those two are right now.

"Arthur!" a voice called from behind him.

Arthur turned around to see someone he did not want to talk to right now.

"Francis. I do not have time-" Arthur stopped as he noticed the figure in his arms. His white shirt and green vest was covered in blood and dirt and his tail hung limp as Francis landed onto the ground in front of him.

"Arthur"

Arthur's eyes snapped back up to Francis. He took another look at the figure and nodded his head to the left.

"Lay him on those steps."

Francis carried the boy over to the steps and set him down gently.

Arthur turned to face Peter and saw that he was looking at the injured boy with an unreadable expression in his face. He turned and looked back at Arthur.

"I didn't do that did I?"

Arthur sighed for the second time today. He crouched down in front of the boy.

"No you didn't Peter" Arthur said gently. He didn't want the boy to run off and do something stupid."But Peter I need to know something."

Peter huffed.

"What do you want you big bully." Peter seems to be feeling better.

"I want you to tell me where I was when I told you to deliver that letter."

"In the town before you get to the waterfall where the Fairy's live."

"Thank you."

Arthur straightened and walked over to Francis and the boy. He glanced back over his shoulder to see Peter running off.

'Hopefully that boy won't cause any more trouble' Arthur thought.

Peter is a very energetic child. He tends to make friends easily and usually does well on exams.

Magic was just one thing he couldn't fully grasp.

Though its not his fault. His father was a pure human, a human without any magical energy, and his mother was a Wizard, a human with huge amounts of magical energy. Children with only one wizard parent are likely to be Enchanting humans, humans with some magical energy. Most Enchanting humans could only do simple spells like summoning fire(small like a match) or a Beginner levitation spell. Because his mother was a very powerful Wizard and with his help, Peter became a summoner. Its really impressive that he was able to summon a vortex with some obvious repercussions.

He crouched down.

"Flip him" Arthur instructed. Francis complied and turned the boy over so that the three long scratches on his back were seen.

He closed his eyes and held his hands out. He still wondered about that letter...

He'll ask more about it later.

" _Parentis vires commoda mihi potentiam tuam._ " Arthur began to chant. Green light began to focus around the boy. Arthur reached into the pockets of his black pants and pulled out a marble filled with a liquid type substance." _Focus industriaque perfecisti et sanaret._ "(1)

The green light encased the boy. By the time the spell was finished, the marble and the liquid had vanished.

"That should do it" Arthur said. He dusted off the front of his pinstripe blue vest and looked up at Francis who has been quiet for awhile.

"Is he going to be alright?" Francis murmured. He looked down at the boy in concern.

"He should be after awhile" Arthur replied. He was curious as to what had happened."Who is he?"

"A friend of Antonio's" Francis said. He looked back up at Arthur a tint of red in his otherwise blue eyes."His name is Feliciano. He's a werewolf."

"What happened?"

"He was attacked by a Howler in the forest on the east side of town."

"What?!" Arthur asked, startled. A Howler so close to a town?

Francis made a noise and shifted his position.

"Its not that disbelieving compared to the things you come up with."

Arthur's head snapped toward the other man.

"And whats that supposed to mean" he exclaimed his ears turning pink.

"Oh I don't know" Francis replied smirking a little." how about those things called Cers?"

It took Arthur a moment to figure out what Francis was talking about.

"Its _car_ , frog" Arthur replied."and its not so unbelievable. They used to exist."

"Sure but how about phones?" Francis countered."A means of talking long distances without having some sort of special ability."

"They did too."

"What about that contraption that can fly even though its not alive and seems too heavy to come off of the ground?"

"That too" Arthur answered feeling smug for proving his point.

"That Flying Mint Bunny of yours too?" Francis said. He was smiling evilly(or that's what it looked like to Arthur).

"He is too!" Arthur replied. Flying mint bunny is real of course. Who else helped make him tea?

"How is that unbelievable with all of these creatures in the world?" Arthur added when Francis gave him an amused look.

"Because."

"Because of what?" Arthur wanted to know what was wrong with this fact.

"Bunnys don't fly."

Before Arthur could reach over and hit the man, Feliciano made his presence known by shifting. The green light faded to wisps that swirled around the smaller wounds on his face, arms and legs. Feliciano sat up and looked at the two men.

"Ve?"

* * *

 **(1) Just a healing spell. If you want, you can translate it.**

 **Feliciano-Werewolf**

 **Arthur-Wizard**

 **Peter-Enchanter/Summoner**

 **Lovino-Reaper 'shinigami'**

 **Alfred-Serial killer 'Blood vessel'**

 **Matthew-Ghost-Phantom**

 **The others can be guessed. I have some information about different creatures that I might put on here.**

 **R &R**


End file.
